


Desolate island

by Ya_dun_goofed



Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: Angst, Dead Body, Dehydration, Gen, Starvation, poor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_dun_goofed/pseuds/Ya_dun_goofed
Summary: Jace wakes up on an island after barely escaping with his life from Bolas. Now that he's trapped here his main focus is to somehow survive and look for the others. Will he survive though? Or is the Guildpact doomed to die alone and never be found.





	Desolate island

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this fic is gonna be really rough on Jace in the beginning but things will get better so dont expect angst all the way. Idk how many chapters there will be....

Everything ebbed away until all that was left was the burning heat of the sun and Bolas's voice. The others calls for him dulled to nothing and he felt dead. 

When Jace came back to his senses, he felt his face burn and water rushing past him and retreating. The cold water felt soothing temporarily until it moved away in the direction of his legs and feet. He tried sitting upright but he was somewhat submerged in the beach. The waves returned with water and his skin looked wrinkly from being soaked. His head was pounding, he smacked his dry lips and looked blearily around.

The pure white sand of the beach was dotted with colorful shells and littered with drift wood. What laid before him was the ocean that stretched far beyond the horizon with the sun resting at its peak above him.  
That explained his face burning but how long had he laid out on the beach? And how did he get here?

Getting to his feet was harder than it should've been. Planting one foot after the other, he stumbled upwards and looked behind.  
Towering trees and vegetation stood before him. It was lush and promising, he wished for any help that could be living in the jungle. The problem was that the jungle was too thick to look into. He would need something to cut a path into and defend himself.  
Looking through every pocket yielded nothing, he grunted in frustration. 

"Wonderful, just wonderful." He rasped pitifully. 

As he explored the further down the beach he found more and more driftwood that resembled pieces of ships. One part looked like a mast, another, a door. He was inspecting a broken table when a figure caught his eye. 

"HEY!" He yelled, throat burning. The figure did not budge.  
"HELLOO. YOU THERE" As Jace continued yelling he stumbled over in relief to see something humanoid. 

Upon closer look, the figure wasnt alive.

A sun dried corpse was leaning against the chair. Its sword was drawn but remained glued to its stiff hand as it was evident the person died from a sword fight. It was a captain, judging by its fancy clothing and the hilt of its weapon.  
Jaces stomach dropped seeing the dead captain and looked over the weapon clutched in its grasp reluctantly. Hoping it wasn’t cursed he yanked it out and stayed absolutely still in caution. 

He had his weapon now, he could venture a little into the forest.  
Stepping into the shaded jungle felt much better for his face and neck. Not much far in he nearly shouted in surprise when his foot landed in a creek on accident.  
Without a thought he sank to his knees and scooped handfuls of the clear water into his mouth, savoring the cool streams running down his burning chin. It felt blissful running the water over the rest of his face and neck.  
Sitting close to the water he checked his reflection.

He looked like a demon he was so red. His clothing was singed greatly and frayed. Jace sighed, wondering how the others were.  
It dawned on him what happened before he woke up on the beach,  
_the others_  
his throat tightened. 

"I failed them" he mumbled. He ran a hand down his face and yelped as it damaged skin stung greatly. Jace tried to remember if there was any chance of the others surviving but his headache came back full force, feeling a haziness around the edges of his vision.  
As he waited for the pain to subside, the birds overhead continued singing in their various ways. Some of them could be seen way up there like colorful dots darting all over the jungle ceiling. If one looked harder, there wasn’t just birds that populated the forest but bugs and some mammals.

A rodent trotted by the injured and tired mind-mage. Watching it twitch its tail and drink the water, Jace felt the full force of his hunger. He watched it with a blank stare and ever so slowly inched upright. The sword glinted in his possession as he readied himself achingly slow. In the reflection of the rodents black beady eyes he saw himself just barely move. If he took too long, it would finish its drink and run. However, if he moved too quick, it would startle the animal. Either way, he would miss an opportunity.  
Just as he readied the weapon, a loud ringing knocked him to the floor yelling in pain. The animal skittered off as he curled up and clawed at his head with shaking hands. The noise was deafening and was worse than any headache he had ever experienced.  
As the sound subsided he focused on just breathing through it but could only manage quick and shaky gasps. Tears ran down his face, cooling the skin it ran its path over. He reached a hand up to wipe his eyes but only got sand in them on accident.  
Hitting the floor with a frustrated growl he laid there, trying to assess his scattered thoughts and what could possibly be what happened.

Careful footsteps, skirted along the other side of the sparkling creek. The long, reptilian face of a dinosaur watched its prey twitch on the floor making pitiful noises. The forest grew quiet in its presence as always and it calculated how to catch its meal. The teal plumage of its prey was unlike anything the beast had ever seen and it pondered what the thing would taste like.  
A twig snapped.  
Its eyes widened and the blue-green prey lurched up on its feet, looking around and freezing at the sight of this Dinos presence.

Jace felt his heart beat loud enough to drown his thoughts. Time slowed to a crawl as he tried plotting how to run and escape the creature. He jumped to his sword on the floor and the monster charged forward. With a swing, it clashed against the stronger hide and surprised the predator. Jace swung again closer to its face and the swords blade broke in half. The predator stared at it in amusement at the creatures poor attempt to defend itself and charged again. He sprinted in another direction, plants whipping by him as ran for his life.  
The crashing of weaker trees and vegetation as well as the thunderous steps signaled the monsters chase after him. He feared how long it would take him to get eaten. In the corner of his eye he caught the shape of a small cave just his size and without hardly a thought ran in ducking. The dinosaur stopped just outside the entrance, trying to reach its jaws in to snap at him. He was backed into the wall as it let out a deafening roar and it started kicking as well. Its talons looked sharper then the broken half of the sword he held.  
After what felt to be an eternity the predator retreated with a snarl, Jace had escaped but only by luck.

He stared at the mouth of the cave paralyzed in fear for what felt like an hour.  
"I need to look for help. I cant be alone, am I?" He whispered to himself blankly. "No… no I cant be, I need to explore this island better. Even a non human creature would be helpful." He replied to himself. His voice bounced off the walls a little. The birds outside continued singing again at the absence of the monster. Feeling the weight of exhaustion take him he pondered his chances of surviving. 

"There needs to be. I wont live long just on my own." He finished saying as he sagged. His eyelids getting heavier by the moment.

Sleep overcame him in the small cave. The darkness of night sweeped over the island as the more darker forces of the jungle came out to play.


End file.
